


So Hungry I Could Eat a Horse

by CaesarSailor



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futanari, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarSailor/pseuds/CaesarSailor
Summary: This work involves: Horse cock, futanari, excessive cum, deepthroating, animal features, and vomiting. If you do not enjoy these things, or are not 18, turn away. This is an inherently incomplete work as it's more of a test bed for my ability. Comment feed back is highly encouraged.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	So Hungry I Could Eat a Horse

**Author's Note:**

> This work involves: Horse cock, futanari, excessive cum, deepthroating, animal features, and vomiting. If you do not enjoy these things, or are not 18, turn away. This is an inherently incomplete work as it's more of a test bed for my ability. Comment feed back is highly encouraged.

“I can take it.” Elizabeth piped up suddenly. She looked at Meloney anxiously with her teal and honey eyes. “Take what?” Meloney continued watching the tv program. “Your cock.” Elizabeth said as she nervously kneaded her blanket. Meloney flicked her pink fox ears “Not this again.” she groaned. She looked towards Elizabeth with contempt “You try this every year and I tell you every time your throat doesn't get any-” Elizabeth quickly stood up “I can do it goddamnit! I’m better than I was before I’ll fucking show you.” her gold crucifix earrings bounced and glittered in the lamp light of the living room as she shouted. “Eli, I am literally just trying to watch TV with you and you do this shit. Your my friend not my girl friend, nothing gives you the right to demand my dick at any time. So keep your fucking sweater on and cool your jets.” Meloney spoke clearly aggravated. Elizabeth pointed at Meloney “You wouldn't be having this problem if you didn't make all those jokes in high school and then tell me i’m not meant for real dick after my first try.” Elizabeth's fair skin hued red as she spoke. 

Elizabeth adjusted her short shorts as a nervous habit “I’m not a little bitch anymore. I can take it, if I can't then I’ll stop bothering you about it. I swear.” Meloney's feline pupils dilated as she thought out a response. Her golden eyes reflected the light of the room intensely as she looked down. “Alright.” she stated. Elizabeth's eyes widened “Really?”. Meloney stood up and threw her blanket on the couch “If it gets you to shut the fuck up then yea.” Elizabeth took off up the stairs to the second floor bedroom. Meloney followed slowly behind. Elizabeth was already sitting on the bed blushing furiously by the time Meloney walked in and closed the door. Elizabeth has stripped her top in favor of a bare chest; her perky Cs lay open for viewing. A splash of freckles traveled from shoulder to shoulder and into her cleavage. Her skin was nearly the exact same tone as the rest of her body, save for her soft pink nipples that capped her breasts. Meloney walked up to Elizabeth and studied her body for a moment, knowing it would make her more excited. “You think you look cute leaving that choker on?” Meloney asked. “Y-yea.” Elizabeth stuttered, running her hand along her neck. “Good because I think you do too.” she smiled at Elizabeth. “Than-augh!” Elizabeth was cut off as Meloney swooped in, pulling her stark hair back with one hand and grasping her throat with the other. Melony leaned in and peered right into Elizabeth's soul “If you can’t take it then I’ll make you take it this time, understand?” she asked tightening her grip. “Mm-mm” Elizabeth shook her head. Meloney let go and stood back up “Pull my pants down and get started.” she demanded as she whipped out her phone and started texting. “You aren’t gonna take off your top?” Elizabeth asked. “Why would I? You’re playing with my dick not my nipples.” Melony stated. Elizabeth accepted this and moved her eyes to Meloney’s pants. She was wearing a pair of low crotch joggers as she always did. Elizabeth noticed there was a significant lack of bulge compared to the previous times they did this. She untied the string located at the waistband and tugged on the band until it was loose. Elizabeth pulled Meloney’s pants down slowly, attempting to be erotic about it. Meloney simply ignored her and continued typing away with one hand while the other lay at her hip. Elizabeth then quickly pulled Meloney’s pants down until it was at her ankles. Looking back up she was taken aback by the sight. First thing she saw was the massive pair of smooth testicles, each one no smaller than a soft ball; and in extreme contrast to Meloney’s skin tone as the testicles were brown and not pale. Elizabeth wanted to touch them but knew it would likely piss off Meloney. The next sight simply confused her. There was no dick, only what looked like a misshapen, brown vagina with no clitoris or inner labia. “Where’s your dick?” Elizabeth asked. “It’s there, trust me. I’m just not even remotely as aroused like I was the other four times.” Meloney said. “How do I get it out?” Elizabeth asked, poking around it. “Make me horny, how the fuck else? Horse dicks aren’t on and off switches.” Meloney flicked her pink fox ears each time Elizabeth poked at her sheathe. “Uh, ok.” Elizabeth said. Elizabeth took her mouth and planted it on the bottom of Meloney’s scrotum. She kissed it four times taking in the incredible heat generated by them. The skin was also surprisingly soft and smooth compared to humans ball sacks. She then took her tongue and ran it from the bottom to Meloney’s sheathe. Meloney shook when Elizabeth ran her tongue in the crevice between her massive cum tanks. Elizabeth used her hands to take the trail of saliva she left and rub it all over Meloney’s balls. At the same time she buried her face into the pseudo vagina, her mouth and nose lost in the gaping hole. Elizabeth worked her tongue around the crevice and took in the intoxicating smell of musk from Meloney’s sheath. The heat in her sheath was ridiculous, almost unbearable. Elizabeth could feel the blood pumping to the sheath around her face and into the testicles in her hands. Then finally Elizabeth could feel movement as Meloney jolted. Meloney groaned as her massive meat snake slid fore ward, pushing Elizabeth’s face out of the sheath. The rod fell out onto Elizabeth’s shoulder with an audible wet slap. Elizabeth could only watch in horror as the already massive tool began to widen and lengthen even more as it rested on her left shoulder. Eventually Elizabeth had to grab the hulking fuck meat as it grew too wide to rest on her shoulder. As the growth stopped the horse penis simply lay there and pulsated. Visible steam radiated from the fleshy pink mass. “It-it wasn’t this big last time…” Elizabeth said shakily. She observed the cock now sitting at over a foot long and as thick as a two liter soda bottle. Meloney spoke weakly “I told you your throat doesn't get any wider, but you wouldn't listen.” she was visibly shaking and paler than before. “It must take a lot out of her to support such a weapon.” Elizabeth deduced. Elizabeth ran her hands up and down the shaft feeling out the cock. The massive triangularly shaped head stared her down. She looked at the gaping urethra centered in the middle of the head. Elizabeth planted a few small kissed around the head before kissing the urethra directly. She was greeted by a small spurt of pre. The cock hole was abnormally wide compared to previous times, so Elizabeth’s first thought was to finger it. She used some of the pre on her face as lube for her index before slowly approaching Meloney’s gaping cum well. The tip of her finger slid in easily but was met with some resistance as the urethra immediately tightened. Elizabeth rubbed around the walls of the urethra with her index tip as she tried to force the rest in. But Meloney’s cock wouldn’t let her. Eventually contracting so hard it forced her finger out all together. Elizabeth deeming the cock warmed up and ready latched her mouth around the head. It barely fit in her mouth but she was able to take it. She used her tongue to lick all around the head and the glans that rimmed it. Meloney would shiver each time Elizabeth managed to put her tongue in the small crevice between the glans and the head. As Elizabeth was forced to breath through her nose she took in the reeking musk scent. It was starting to over power her senses and drive her wild. Her pussy was quivering and practically shooting juices in her pants. She wanted more of the cock, she knew it was impossible but she wanted it inside of her somehow. She needed it deeper in her mouth. She began working her head back and forth slowly shimmying the hulking cock deeper into her mouth. Meloney began moaning which only drove Elizabeth to work harder. Now the cock was passively leaking a steady stream of pre, which made it slightly easier for Elizabeth. Meloney kept cursing quietly to herself as Elizabeth worked on her. Eventually Elizabeth reached a stopping point. The cock was at her gag reflex. She tried moving down on it and each time her body stopped her. Meloney looked down at her knowing she had finally reached her breaking point. The combination of musk and hatred made Elizabeth do something dangerously stupid. She grabbed Meloney behind the legs to steady herself and forced her mouth up the shaft. Her gag reflex immediately began trying to stop her but couldn’t as the massive fuck rod stretched her throat so wide that it couldn't contract. She began working up and down making guttural noises as her body tried to force her to vomit out the obstruction. She could feel the jets of pre shooting down her esophagus and into her stomach as she slammed up and down the rod. She began crying as the immense pain started overriding the pleasure. Meloney was almost unable to stand as the pleasure riveted throughout her body. She had never been this deep inside anyone before “Good girl…” she began cooing as she pet Elizabeth’s forehead. Elizabeth felt Meloney’s ejaculations fill her stomach to the brim. She kept ramming her mouth up and down until she felt the head punch the entrance to her stomach. She immediately reacted by pulling herself off. The massive cock slipped out with a wet pop as Elizabeth immediatly began vomiting pre cum all over the floor. She looked back up at Meloney, eye makeup streaming down her face and a thick spider web of spit and pre connecting her to Meloney’s cock  
“Congratulations.” Meloney said tiredly “You gonna finish the job?”


End file.
